Biometrics refers to various metrics related to anatomical characteristics or behavioral patterns of humans. Biometric data may be digital data and may be dependent on, for example, different types of biometric identifiers (physiological characteristics), such as fingerprints, palm veins, DNA, hand geometry, etc. Biometric data may be stored on servers or memory devices, which may be accessed and processed by biometric systems.
Typically, biometric data may be stored in an encrypted format to safeguard it against any manipulation or unauthorized theft or tampering. Although it may be encrypted, biometric data is often, if not always, stored statically. Thus, unauthorized persons may be able to copy the biometric data and replay it to access internal accounts or systems.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the way biometric data is stored so that it cannot, or at least extremely difficult to, be replayed by unauthorized persons to access internal accounts or systems.